fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Piranha Plant
The Piranha Plant (Known as Planta Piraña in Spanish) is a flower species, and also a common enemy from the Super Mario series. There appearance is that of a normal flower with a round head replacing the flower. Their heads are usually red with white spots, but they can come in a variety of colors, which occasionally affects their abilities. They are most commonly found in pipes, but have also appeared growing freely in the ground. While most are stationary, a select few have mutated, allowing them to freely walk around. Some are able to breathe fire balls. Game Appearances Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Piranha Plants are the defensive structures of the Mushroom Kingdom team. Piranha Plants can be built, and they are upgraded to Bungee Piranhas (which do extra damage to, and hit multiple, ground units, but cannot damage air units). Another defensive structure is the Firebar, which does very much damage and only hits air units. Yoshi's Island 2 According to a recent magazine article, Piranha Plants will appear in Yoshi's Island 2. They appear to act the same as they did it the original. Bass and beyond A Piranha Plant like the one seen in Mario Party DS has been confirmed as the bass line player in Mario Guitar World. Although he is not a playable character he may be playable in a future game, about extending the range of guitar to a full band. Mario Kart Blast! Piranha Plant is a new playable character.His name is spelled "Phirana Plant".You unlock "him" by beating every course on time trials in under 1:10 minutes. Mario Super Party appears in Mario Super Party as an Ally. Mario & Luigi: Powered-Up Piranha Plants reappear in Mario & Luigi: Powered-Up as common enemies debuting in Pine Woods. They appear all through out the area, starting at the area where Mario and Luigi land from the Sky Bridge. In addition, a species of Piranha Plant called the Pine Piranha Plant is also found, inhabiting Warp Pipes. In order to use the the pipes, the Bros. must whack them with hammer/ Super Mario Moose Piranha Planto make an appearence in the game Super Mario Moose. Like in past game, Piranha Plants typically just come out of pipes to attack. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Piranha Plants once again appear in Super Mario Moose Deluxe. They act the same as in the previous game. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Piranha Plant appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Muncher Dunk. He is a starter character. His default partner is Petey Piranha. His team name is the Piranha Plant Munchers. Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser’s Minions (Amiibo Update) In the Amiibo update of Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser’s Minions if you tap the Amiibo/Piranha Plant then you will unlock Captain Piranha Plant and five Piranha Plant allies as playable characters. Captain Toad Treasure Tracker for Switch/3DS (Amiibo) In Captain Toad Treasure Tracker for Switch/3DS if you tap the Amiibo/Piranha Plant then you will unlock the Piranha Plant Boss in Boss Mode. Gallery PiranhaPlant SSBUltimate.png NewPiranhaWii.png File:Piranha Plant NSMBU.png Piranha Plant Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png File:PiranhaPlantDS.png Image:pirplant.jpg|A red Piranha Plant Image:Purple Piranha Plant.png|A purple Piranha Plant File:Pale_Piranha_NSMBVR.png|A Pale Piranha|link=Pale Piranha File:plant.png|Sky Blue Piranha Plant File:Green Piranha.png|Green Piranha Plant File:Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant File:Piranha Bowser.png|Piranha Bowser File:Blue Piranha.png|Blue Piranha Plant Piranha_Plant_PMTTYD.png Inkjet.png|Inky Piranha Plant Dry Piranha Plant.png|Dry Piranha Plant gold plant.png|Gold Piranha Plant Bungee Piranha..png|Bungee Piranha Piranha Plant Lucoshi.png File:PiranhaplantPMSS.png|Paper Mario: Sticker Star sprite PiranhaPlant.png|Mewshi's Adventure! Inky Piranha Plant.png|An Inky Piranha Plant from Super Mario 3D Land PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|'' '' Big bungee.jpg|Big Bungee Piranha Big bungee piranha2.png|Big Bungee Piranha artwork for Super Mario and the Mii Dimension Big Bungee Piranha artwork.png|Big Bungee Piranha artwork for Super Mario and the Mii Dimension 0.1.Piranha Plant looking forward.png 0.2.Piranha Plant Smiling.png 0.3.Piranha Plant Striking with their leaves.png 0.4.Piranha Plant Biting.png 0.5.Piranha Plant Spinning Around.png 0.6.Piranha Plant Spewing Fire.png 0.7.Piranha Plant Blowing up a Spiked Ball.png 1551549483149.png|Yoshi's Woolly World Dark_Piranha_Plant.png|Dark_Piranha_Plant }} Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Piranha Plants Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Moose Meadows Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Items Category:Mario Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Members of the Plant Gang Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.